cara a cara
by gianmi
Summary: se preguntaron como seria la pelea de los personajes mas peligrosos de htf...no?...pues vengan y léanlo


_**¿Porque tú?**_

Se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, su cara era seria, muy difícil de distinguir si estaba enojado o triste, su vestimenta era poco inusual, unas botas grandes y pesadas que en el momento de caminar producen un sonido hueco en el piso de madera, sus pantalones, destrozados con algunas manchas de sangre las cuales no se podrían distinguir a larga distancia por los colores que lo ayudaban a camuflarse entre la espesa maleza que se encontraba a unos metros cerca de su cuerpo, su torso era cubierto con una camisa negra rota que daba a mostrar unas heridas profundas que no paraban de sangrar.

-miren allí- se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

-uno más, extermínenlo- sonó una voz más fuerte imponiendo su autoridad sobre los soldados.

-pero…pero si ya está muerto- dijo en susurro un soldado el cual recibió una mirada enojada de su superior.

-bien, compruébenos que ese hombre esta murto- soltó las palabras con cierto tono de burla causando que el chico dudara de sus acciones.

El joven soldado camino dudoso hasta el cuerpo del hombre, sus manos temblaban y no podía para de sudar, la tensión se reunió en el ambiente silenciando a todo el pelotón que solo miraban a su camarada esperando una señal para disparar.

Las pesadas botas producían un sonido ensordecedor, el único que se escuchaba en el silencio formado, el cuerpo del soldado no se movía no daba señales de vida.

El joven se detuvo, su arma se alzó involuntariamente hasta la medida de la cabeza del cuerpo allí tirado, sus manos temblaban al igual que el arma impidiendo un tiro certero, el cuerpo seguía inmóvil, ningún sonido, ningún movimiento o rastro de querer atacar, su dedo no podía apretar el gatillo, no podía para de temblar y sus fuerzas se fueron con las intenciones de no volver hasta que este seguro de estar muy legos de aquel sujeto, pero una orden no se desobedece, intento dar presión en el gatillo pero una voz lo detuvo.

-regresa, solo has logrado demostrar que con un soldado tan inepto como tú se puede perder mucho tiempo- la voz de su superior rompió todo el silencio haciendo que los motores de dos grandes carros diseñados para andar por esos suelos desgatados con montículos de tierra o cadáveres que producía la guerra.

Los carros retomaron su camino con un pelotón detrás vigilando o buscando, enemigos o personas que necesiten du ayuda, el joven soldado se quedó quieto mirando el cuerpo que lo hizo quedar en vergüenza frente a su superior y compañeros, su cuerpo se inclinó que dando arrodillado frente al sujeto.

Su mirada transitaba por todo el cuerpo intentando ver algo que valga la pena en conservar, sus ojos seguían un camino imaginario hasta que topo con un débil destello que sobresalía de su cuello, sus manos se levantaron hasta topar aquel objeto que llamo su atención, un collar en el cual colgaba una pasada palca de identificación.

El joven intentaba leer pero las letras eran difíciles de entender, apretó su mano con intenciones de arrancar el collar y poder tener más comodidad y claridad para leer los simboles marcados en la placa pero una mano lo detuvo, su cuerpo se congelo y no reacciono hasta sentir un fuerte apretón en su garganta que le impedía el ingreso del aire.

-vaya gusano que me encontré- dijo una voz gruesa, intimidando más al joven que se retorcía de dolor y la necesidad de respirar.

- d-de-ves esta-r muer-to- sus palabras eran entrecortadas, su cuerpo reclamaba aire pero su opresor no lo dejaría.

-calla- el sujeto no tuvo que alzar la voz para que su orden sea claramente escuchada por el joven que ya perdía la conciencia.

-jajajaja que lastima- decía el hombre mientras de su pantalón sacaba un cuchillo de caza el cual dirigió hasta el cuello de su víctima apretándolo hasta sacra un pequeño hilo de sangre.

El joven soltó un gemido de dolor, sus ojos mostraban temor y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar- s-suéltame p-por fav-or-

En la cara de aquel hombre se formó una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos amarillentos mostraban cierta diversión ante la patética suplica de su víctima.

-vamos nena no llores jajajaja-

-"suéltalo "-

-je te tardaste tanto en meterte marica- el joven soldado se quedó perplejo ante la extraña reacción de su asesino.

-"suéltalo solo es un chico no dudara mucho en esta guerra"-

-vaya, no puedo creer que alguien como tú me esté hablando- el hombre parecía discutir con alguien pero solo los dos eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese punto muerto para los radares.

-"dame mi cuerpo"- la voz no era del todo diferente a la del hombre a excepción de su tono triste y amable.

- je crees que te lo permitir así nomás- al decir eso la mano del hombre introdujo más su cuchillo hasta ver como la garganta y boca del joven se llenaban de sangre.

-que fácil fue eso- el hombre se agarró fuertemente de la cabeza para después cambiar por completo su postura, votado en el piso está el hombre cerrado los ojos con una expresión de dolor.

-¿p-por qué no d-desapareces?-

-"jajajaja otra llorona más, acuérdate que siempre estaremos juntos jajajaja"- la riza retumbaba por toda su cabeza provocándole un fuerte dolor.

El hombre se levando torpemente hasta apoyarse en la pared, sus piernas estaban adormecidas tal vez por el frio o el tiempo que paso tirado en ese lugar donde se formaba un charco de sangre del joven soldado.

-"jajajaja pobre gusano no supo nuestro nombre"-

-cállate-

-"a mí no me callas marica"-

El hombre solo ignoro la amenaza de la voz, su cuerpo despertaba lentamente del entumecimiento hasta provocar un fuerte dolor de las heridas que en su cuerpo adornaban.

-no puedo creer que sega vivo después de tantos días-

-"claro yo estuve en control aguantando ese dolor por ti no crees que merezco una compensación, como… salir"-

-no te dejare tomar mi cuerpo-

-"vamos solo me quiero divertir"-

-…-el hombre retomo su camino ignorando la vos en su mente.

-"desgraciado no me ignores!"-

La noche cayo rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, un frio insoportable cubrió todo el ambiente y la oscuridad no dejaba ver por donde caminaba.

-"déjame salir tu no aguantaras todo esto"-

-cállate, falta poco-

-"que? No me digas que piensas regresar al refugio de incompetentes que te abandonaron"- la voz sonaba seria, se podía notar rencor en su voz.

-te recuerdo que en ese lugar de *incompetentes* como tú dices, se encuentra nuestras cosas-

-"no necesitamos nada de eso"- la voz se calló haciendo que le hombre soltara un suspiro de tranquilidad pero no duro tanto –"ya sé por qué quieres ir, tienes miedo que lean tu diario jajajaja"

- para tu información ese diario es donde guardo todo sobre *eso*-la voz en su mente no respondió haciendo un largo silencio que duro hasta ver un campamento bien escondido entre la espesa maleza.

-"déjame salir"- la voz sonaba decidida lo que sorprendió al hombre.

-no pu…- pero fue interrumpido

-"estas muy débil, déjamelo a mí"- el hombre estaba dudoso pero al final cerro sus ojos y un fuerte dolor recorrió su columna hasta su cabeza, sus ojos tomaron un color amarillento y su boca se dobló hasta forman una sonrisa tan tétrica como la apariencia que retomo cuando mato al joven.

El hombre camino hasta la entrada del campamento donde lo recibieron miradas incrédulas.

-F-Flippy…-dijo un hombre sorprendido por ver al *cadáver*.

-tu deberías estar muerto- dijo otro hombre más seguro de sí.

-Flippy jeje que bueno que volviste- dijo otro mientas se acercaba hasta su *amigo*.

La sonrisa en su rostro aumento y sus ojos brillaron por las ganas de empezar con su *trabajo*.

-hombre que bueno que volviste creímos que estabas muerto- dijo otro mientras se acercaba lentamente con un cuchillo escondido tras de su espalda, todos entendieron la actitud y se acercaron con la intención de *saludar* a su compañero.

-"creo que si se preocuparon por nosotros"-

-no seas idiota- las palabras salieron en susurros solo para la voz en su cabeza lo escuchara.

-Flippy amigo-

-je no soy Flippy *amigo*- la voz sonó por todo rincón de aquel campamento deteniendo los pasos y acogiendo un silencio tétrico.

-f-fli-fli-fli- la voz temblorosa de uno de los hombres se hizo presente haciendo enojar al de ojos amarillentos.

-fli-fli-fliqpy tarado- dijo con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos dieran tres pasos atrás por el miedo- que empiece el juego- su sonrisa se ensancho mostrando unos colmillos filudos.

Continuara…


End file.
